


Here Comes the Honesty

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating (but not really), First gay experience, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, first kiss (as themselves), pov Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan sighed. "I miss you, too, Noah. How's the wedding?"Noah ignored the question. "You should be here, Dan.""I... really shouldn't. Look it's not that I don't want to talk to you. But... Isn't your wife looking for you by now?""I don't know. Maybe. I don't think so.... I wish you were here.""There. Standing in a hallway down the hall from your wedding?"Noah giggled. He must be more drunk than he thought. "Yeah, why not.""Noah.... Go back in. Go find your wife.""What? You don't want to talk to me?"Dan sounded so soft when he answered. "I always want to talk to you, Noah. But this is hardly the time. Go give Clare my love and best wishes. I'll talk to you both after all this wedding...stuff is over.""Oh. Okay, Dan.""Okay."".... Dan?""Yeah?""You know, I would have saved a dance for you if you were here."OrOne man's story of what happens when you are newly married to someone and you realise you're in love with somebody else.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Here Comes the Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language, so don't judge too harshly, please.
> 
> Also fuck realistic timeline. I don't know her. And fuck covid. It doesn't exist in this fic.
> 
> (Also I know Noah is straight and happily married and him and Dan are just friends. This is all a fantasy.)
> 
> I'm aware there is like no plot in this fic. Just enjoy the smut, I guess. Lol

_"Hi"_ , Dan's confused expression greeted Noah on the other end of the line.

 _"Hey"_ , Noah said softly and a smile spread on his face.

 _"Wha... Why... Why are you calling me now?"_ Dan was asking, but Noah could see a smile tucking at the corner of his mouth.

 _"I missed you"_ , Noah smiled.

_"You missed me!? At your wedding? Oh, congratulations first of all. I assume the deed is done and all went well."_

_"Thanks. It did indeed"_ , Noah answered cheerfully, but something strange was tugging at his heart.

_"Well, where's Clare? Let me talk to her."_

_"She.. um... You know what. I don't know where she is right now."_

_"O...kay... Where are_ you _right now?"_

_"I'm just down the hall from the venue. Just needed a breather."_

_"And you decided to call me? From your wedding?"_ Dan asked deadpan.

_"Not from the wedding, from the hallway. I missed you."_

_Hm, you said. Noah.... Are you drunk?"_

_"A little. But I still miss you."_

Dan sighed. _"I miss you, too, Noah. How's the wedding?"_

Noah ignored the question. _"You should be here, Dan."_

_"I... really shouldn't. Look it's not that I don't want to talk to you. But... Isn't your wife looking for you by now?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe. I don't think so.... I wish you were here."_

_"There. Standing in a hallway down the hall from your wedding?"_

Noah giggled. He must be more drunk than he thought. _"Yeah, why not."_

_"Noah.... Go back in. Go find your wife."_

_"What? You don't want to talk to me?"_

Dan sounded so soft when he answered. _"I always want to talk to you, Noah. But this is hardly the time. Go give Clare my love and best wishes. I'll talk to you both after all this wedding...stuff is over."_

_"Oh. Okay, Dan."_

_"Okay."_

_".... Dan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You know, I would have saved a dance for you if you were here."_

_"Jesus christ, Noah",_ Dan said in a whisper, but he couldn't help but smile at the camera. _"Bye now! Talk to you later."_

_"Bye, Dan!"_

Noah kept staring at his phone for a long time after the call had ended. He really did miss Dan. He sighed, shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked back to the wedding.

He spotted Clare immediately in the dancing crowd. The most beautiful woman at the venue. She was smiling widely and glowing in her white dress. She looked so happy there dancing with both of their families. Noah smiled. She was happy. That's all he'd ever wanted. He watched for a moment and then turned and walked straight to the bar and ordered a whiskey.

A few weeks into their marriage, he and Clare were at Dan's place to celebrate Dan's birthday. Dan was in Canada, and they'd been spending some time together. Noah was enjoying Dan's company, as he always had, but there was something strange happening with him that he didn't really understand. Dan was making him nervous for some reason. He felt butterflies in his stomach when they were behind Dan's door, waiting for him to open. He subconsciously smoothed out the wrinkles from his shirt for the third time, when Dan opened.

Dan was a very handsome man, anybody could see that. There was no denying it. But he was also always so elegant and so effortlessly sexy. Dan smiled his million dollar smile and invited them in. His pants clung to his long legs and his shirt was just tight enough over his broad chest. _He was gorgeous_ , Noah caught himself thinking.

Dan leaned in to hug Clare and then Noah. Noah could smell the subtle scent of Dan's cologne and he inhaled deeply, pressing his face into Dan's neck. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but it felt like Dan looked at him a little strangely as he let go of Noah.

There were a few other people there and they all settled into the couch and armchairs in the living room.

Conversation was flowing and Dan was explaining a new idea he had started working on. Noah was listening intently, his eyes drifting to Dan's mouth. Dan's face was so expressive and when he smiled his dimple popped out and it just made Noah smile, too, every time. Dan was such an interesting and inspiring man, Noah always felt a little mesmerized when Dan was talking about things he was passionate about. Noah's eyes followed the movement of Dan's lips as they formed words and quirked into a smile every now and then.

Suddenly Noah felt that he was being watched. He looked to his left and saw Clare staring at him with the strangest look on her face.

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah, of course"_ , she smiled and patted his knee.

 _"Well, I'll go fill up the snacks"_ , Dan said and stood up.

 _"I'll help"_ , Noah stood up as well, before he even realized he was doing it.

He walked to the kitchen after Dan and took a seat at the island. 

_"I thought you would at least pretend to help"_ , Dan smirked.

_"Oh. Yeah. Of course. What can I do?"_

_"Well, there's really not that much to do to be honest. You didn't need to come with me."_

_"I wanted to"_ , Noah was feeling strangely nervous and a little awkward. It must have shown on his face, since Dan took a seat next to him and asked

_"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little... I don't know, distracted?"_

Dan's hand came down on his shoulder and he squeezed it gently and Noah felt like an electrical current travel down his arm and his body and he had to close his eyes briefly. 

_"Hey... Talk to me. What is it?"_

_"I don't... I don't know, Dan. I'm just a little confused about something and it's making me a little on edge. That's all."_

Dan was sitting so close. His knee was touching Noah's and he was searching Noah's face worriedly. Noah lifted his eyes to Dan's and he saw so much caring and concern in them. And then his heart was about to stop with the realisation that he really wanted to kiss Dan at that moment. He wanted Dan to place his wide palm and long fingers on Noah's cheek and lean in. He wanted to feel the press of Dan's lips against his own. 

_"Dan..."_ , he whispered hoarsely. He placed his hand on top of Dan's hand on his shoulder and slowly slid it down on top of his hammering heart. Dan's breath hitched and he kept staring at their hands on Noah's chest, his beautiful mouth slightly open.

 _"Hey guys! What's taking you so lo..."_ , Clare stopped at the entrance, mouth ajar. Dan pulled his hand away from Noah like it had been burned. 

_"Clare.."_ , he cleared his throat. _"Yeah, we're just coming", he smiled at her._

 _"O....kay..."_ , Clare looked between the two of them. _"Is everything okay?"_ she frowned.

 _"Yeah. Fine"_ , Noah hopped down from the chair and started gathering the snacks to take them to the living room.

When they got back home that night, Clare looked... not exactly upset, but determined. 

_"Noah, what happened tonight?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean? Did something happen tonight?"_

_"I don't know, Noah. It certainly looked like something was about to happen."_

_Wha... What are you talking about?"_ Noah's heart started hammering.

 _"Noah...",_ Clare sighed... _"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid. And don't try to play me for a fool either."_

 _"I honestly don't know what you're talking about"_ , Noah's palms started sweating.

_"Dan. I'm talking about Dan, Noah. There's something going on there. You've had this crush on him for ages, maybe always, but I thought that was just what it was. A crush. But I've been noticing more and more that it's not just a crush, isn't it? You have actual feelings for him."_

_"Clare, what the hell are you talking about. I'm married to you. We just got married, for fuck's sake!"_

_"Yeah. You see my problem here."_

_"Clare... This is insane. I'm... I'm not gay!"_

_"Wow, Noah. That's just great. But I never said you were gay. That's not what's happening here."_

_"Then what the hell is happening here!?"_

_"I'm saying there is an elephant in the room and I'm addressing it now and I think you need to address it, too. And figure out these feelings of yours. Maybe you need to talk to Dan about this... Maybe you guys need to..."_

_"Clare",_ Noah took a deep breath. _"I love you. You know that right?"_

 _"I know you love me"_ , Clare said. _"I love you, too. More than anything",_ Noah's breath hitched. _"But you are not complete in this relationship. With me."_

 _"So, what, to be complete I need a gay lover!?"_ Noah was getting upset. He was feeling so confused. 

_"No, Noah, I think you need Dan. Whatever that means. Whatever way he'll be in your life",_ Clare was being so patient. _Why was she so patient? What was happening?_

 _"But he is in my life!"_ Noah was raising his voice now. _"He's a good friend. That's all."_

 _"But that's not all, is it?"_ Clare's eyes were shining. First show of emotion.

Noah didn't know what to say.

 _"Noah, you know what I'm talking about"_ , a tear fell to her cheek. _"And if you don't, you need to figure it out."_

 _"I... I don't... Clare, we're married. You're my wife"_ , Noah felt like crying but he was too shocked for tears to come.

_"Noah, you need to sort yourself out. I am happy with you, we are happy together, but.. Noah you're not always here. Not your mind, not all the time. And I'm sensing not all your heart either."_

_"How can you say that?"_ Noah was crying now.

 _"Because it's true"_ , was her simple answer.

_"And I'm not blaming you for any of this. I know you didn't mean for this to happen or rather didn't realize it was happening."_

Noah couldn't deny it. Deep down he knew she was right. 

_"But he... It's enough.. what we have... It's enough for me to have him as a friend"_ , he tried weakly. It felt surreal even to be having this conversation. With his wife! About his friend!

 _"It may be, who knows, maybe it's just something you have to get out of your system, but you won't know it until you try. Do whatever you need to, to figure this out, but I think it's best you figure it out with me out of the picture_ ", she said with renewed determination.

_"What are you saying?" Noah asked quietly._

_"I'm saying I'm leaving. For now. I'll go stay with my sister."_

_"Clare... Don't do this..."_ , Noah could not believe this was happening.

 _"It's not a goodbye, silly"_ , she attempted a smile, but it fell flat. _"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? We'll figure this out. It'll be okay. You're going on tour soon anyway.."_

She was trying to console him and that felt just wrong. He was the one who had messed up. He was the one who was hurting her.

 _"I'm sorry, Clare"_ , he said. 

She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

 _"I'm so sorry"_ , he cried quietly.

After the door closed behind her, he stood staring at it for a long moment. He felt drained and pathetic and lonely. So lonely. And all he wanted to do was to call Dan. And that thought startled him. He started nervously pacing the living room. What was he supposed to do now. She had said to figure it out. But how was he supposed to do that. He felt overwhelmed. 

After a week Dan was back in LA and Noah called him. Nervous and somehow scared, he pressed Dan's name on the phone screen. It rang several times and Noah was already about to hang up, disappointed, when Dan answered. 

_"Hi, what's up?"_ Dan's smiling face appeared on the screen.

 _"Hi"_ , Noah breathed out. _"Um... Are you busy? Is this a bad time?"_

 _"No, it's fine. What's up?"_ he asked again.

_"Nothing, really, just that I'll start the tour in a few days and I wanted to invite you to the LA show in two weeks."_

_"Oh! Yeah, Noah! I'd love to come. I'll be there! For sure."_

He was hyper aware of Dan's presence at the gig the whole time. All the love songs and songs of longing felt all brand new. It felt thrilling to be singing these songs and stealing glances at Dan in the sidelines. But he felt guilty too. Now that he had admitted and acknowledged these feelings, he didn't know what to do with them. He had Dan right there, but no way of knowing what he was thinking. After all, as far as Dan knew he was still happily married man. And he was, but it was more complicated than that.

After the gig ended, Dan was there in a moment to take him in his arms, with a huge grin on his face. 

_"That was so great!"_ he was gushing. _"You were fantastic. You are fantastic!"_

And Noah really wanted to kiss him. Instead he clapped Dan on the back and stepped out of his embrace. 

_"Thanks man"_ , he smiled. _"What do you want to do now? Want to go grab a bite?"_

_"Yeah, are you ready to leave right away?"_

_"Just give me ten minutes, okay?"_ but he didn't move, just stood there, looking Dan in the eyes. Then he awkwardly lifted his hand to squeeze lightly on Dan's upper arm and then gave him a tight smile and turned to go get ready to go out. 

At dinner Noah felt more like himself again. They fell easily back to their normal banter and soft teasing. Noah knew he was flirting. But then again, that had always been a part of their friendship. Nothing too blatant, but always something that was simmering just under the surface. He noticed Dan blushing a couple of times and raising an eyebrow and smirking back at Noah. It was beautiful and thrilling and Dan was a master of flirtation and charm. He got Noah flustered a couple of times. As the dinner turned into drinks and the night went on, time didn't feel real. Noah felt like he was in a different dimension all together, where only he and Dan existed. He forgot about anything and everything that wasn't Dan's dimples and his voice as he excitedly told about his newest project and the smell of his cologne, which Noah could now smell very clearly since they had moved closer to each other as the night went on. In fact Dan was now sitting beside him and leaning close to show him something on his phone. Noah placed his hand on Dan's thigh. Noah didn't even realize he was doing it until after it was too late. Dan looked down and then looked Noah in the eyes and underneath the surprise and confusing there was something else. A heat behind his gaze that surprised Noah. Noah didn't want to push it though in case he was wrong, so he just smiled and removed his hand from Dan's thigh. 

_"Well it was nice to see you in person again, Noah"_ , Dan smiled easily. _"I better get going.."_

 _"Good to see you too, man"_ , Noah said out of habit and opened his arms for Dan to step in. And as he did, Noah went to press a kiss on his cheek, but it landed just at the corner of Dan's mouth. Noah lingered there for just a few seconds. His lips were tingling and his heart was racing. Dan's lips were right there and Noah wanted nothing more than to press his lips fully on Dan's and move with the feeling stirring inside of him. 

Dan took a sharp inhale and then let the air out slowly, shakily, pressing his cheek against Noah's face. Dan squeezed Noah a little harder, bringing him even closer, their hips flush together. And that was all Noah needed to get the courage to press his lips on Dan's. 

It was just a simple press of lips and it felt so familiar and brand new at the same time and Dan responded, but Noah could feel him hesitating, so he pulled back just enough to lean close to whisper into Dan's ear.

_"Daniel, this can happen."_

Dan withdrew and looked at Noah with an incredulous look. 

_"What do you mean?"_ He asked hesitating, seemingly fearing the answer.

 _"We can... do .. this"_ , Noah was gesturing awkwardly between the two of them.

_"What!?"_

_"I... god, I'm sorry. I thought.."_ , Noah sighed in defeat. _"I thought you wanted to.."_

 _"Jesus, Noah... It's not.. it's not that.."_ , now it was Dan's turn to stutter. _"Noah, you're married! What about Clare!?"_

_"We've talked about this. It's really okay."_

_"What do you mean you've talked about it? Talked about what? Are you having an open marriage now? Oh god, are you getting divorced? Wait.. do you mean you've talked about me?"_

Noah didn't know what to say. He knew everything between him and Clare had happened because she'd realized he had feelings for Dan. But Noah couldn't say that. He couldn't risk scaring Dan away right now. He couldn't just confess his feelings, when he wasn't even sure what those feelings were yet. But he also couldn't let this moment pass now. Dan was right here and he was so in... sure he wanted him. 

He felt selfish when he gave the only answer he could.

 _"Just... Trust me. Please. Daniel, I've never lied to you. I would never lie to you"_ , he reached for Dan's hand a bit desperately. _"And I would never hurt you"_ , he added. _"Will you please trust me?"_

Dan didn't withdraw his hand, instead he slowly intertwined their fingers and that. That made sparks crackle all along Noah's spine. Somehow that slow interlocking of their fingers felt more sensual than anything he'd ever felt. He could feel every finger and Dan's broad palm pressed against his own. Warm and sure. This was something new. This he had never experienced, he'd never had Dan's hand on his, not even on camera while acting a role. This felt like the realest thing. Dan's hand in his, his hand in Dan's. 

_"Let's get out of here"_ , Dan said and tugged at Noah's hand.

They took an Uber back to Noah's hotel. On the way Noah got more and more nervous but also more and more excited. He had no idea what to expect. Dan was giving very little away. His face was still but relaxed. They didn't speak.

At the hotel, Dan waited a respectable two feet away while Noah opened the door, and that just wouldn't do. Noah wanted him close, pressed against him.

The air was practically crackling when they got into the room. 

_"Noah, I..."_ , Dan hesitated.

But Noah stepped right into his space, placed his hands on Dan's chest and slid them upwards and under his jacket. 

_"May I?"_ he asked quietly and when Dan nodded, he slid the jacket off Dan's shoulders and hung it by the door. Then he stepped back to Dan who was still standing motionless. Noah slid his hands slowly up Dan's arms, over his broad shoulders and up to his face.

 _"May I?"_ he asked again.

 _"Yes"_ , Dan whispered. 

So Noah leaned in and pressed his lips on Dan's. For a moment Noah was trying to hold back, like he used to do, when they were filming, but then he came out of his stupor and opened his mouth and licked Dan's upper lip. Dan opened up for him easily and then came the first contact with their tongues. And Noah moaned and pushed Dan against the wall behind him and slid his tongue against Dan's over and over again. 

Dan's hands moved from Noah's waist down to his lower back and further down to his ass. Dan squeezed and drew Noah's hips flush against his own. Noah's already hardening dick gave a twitch and then again as he felt Dan's erection against his own. 

Noah felt wild, he felt like his whole body was burning hot, he felt lightheaded. Nothing was holding him back anymore. He kissed down Dan's throat from his ear to the collar of his sweater. Dan's hands came up into Noah's hair. He took a tight fistful of Noah's curls and Noah moaned loudly, rolling his hips against Dan. Dan pulled from Noah's hair to get him to lift his face and dove back into a searing kiss. Noah moved his hands up from Dan's hips, getting them under Dan's sweater. He pulled at the hem of Dan's t-shirt to untuck it.

 _"Whoa.. are we removing clothing? Are you.. are you sure about this?"_ Dan asked hoarsely.

 _"I just want to feel you. Please"_ , Noah said.

Dan nodded silently and removed his sweater and untucked his t-shirt. Noah immediately got his hands under the t-shirt and onto Dan's burning skin. He pushed his hands up on Dan's chest, feeling the soft hairs there, then slid them down reveling in the feeling of Dan's happy trail. He stopped at the waistband of Dan's jeans.

 _"Daniel...."_ , he whispered.

They were both holding their breaths when Noah slowly carefully slid his fingers over the now prominent bulge in Dan's jeans. 

_"Is this really happening?"_ Dan asked quietly.

 _"Do you want it to?"_ Noah asked still holding just the tips of his fingers on Dan's bulge.

Instead of an answer, Dan reached down and pressed Noah's hand against his erection. Noah squeezed gently and Dan gave the most beautiful high pitched _"Ah!"_ And Noah knew he was hooked. He wanted to do all he could to hear that sound again and again.

 _"Come to bed with me?"_ Noah asked breathlessly.

 _"Let's go"_ , Dan whispered with such a seductive voice Noah gasped and kicked off his sneakers. Dan walked towards the bed to sit down and remove his shoes, but stopped and 

_"I got to... "_ , he said and unceremoniously popped the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He pushed the jeans down just a bit so that they were perfectly framing his boxer brief covered cock and balls and Noah's mouth watered. 

Dan sat down and quickly removed his shoes while Noah took off his own shirt. 

_"Come here"_ , Dan said quietly and Noah walked right in front of him, standing between Dan's legs. 

_"My god"_ , Dan said reverently and ran his hands up Noah's thighs and to the button of his jeans. He looked up through his dark lashes and Noah could hardly give a small nod, but that was all Dan needed. He smirked and gave a light bite on Noah's stomach just above his waistband.

 _"Hey!"_ Noah yelped laughing, but it turned into a moan when Dan started giving wet kisses to his stomach and smoothly opened Noah's button and pulled down his zipper while doing it. 

Noah's hard cock strained against his boxer briefs, but Dan ignored it and pulled down Noah's jeans and slid his hands up the backs of Noah's legs and to his ass. He squeezed hard and a moan escaped from both of them.

 _"Fuck... This ass..."_ , Dan seemed dazed and Noah felt suddenly that it had been all too long since Dan's gorgeous lips were on his, so he bent down and caught Dan's lips with his own. The kiss was filthy and full of passion. Noah licked into Dan's mouth over and over again. Eventually they broke the kiss and Dan took the opportunity to remove his t-shirt. 

_"Come to bed"_ , he said to Noah and Noah climbed in. Dan removed his glasses and his jeans and climbed in next to Noah. 

He ran his hand all over Noah's body, kissing his neck and shoulder. Noah was so turned on he was trembling. Dan's hand on his body felt like silk and so solid at the same time, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. 

_"What do you want Noah?"_ Dan asked sliding his hand over Noah's erection, squeezing a little over his boxer briefs. He was kissing under Noah's jaw and breathing heavily, clearly affected and turned on, his erection pressing against Noah's thigh.

_"I... I don't know... I mean I know I want a lot of things, but I'm not sure I'm ready for... You know... I just want you.. God I want you so much Dan."_

_"I want you, too"_ , Dan was smiling. _"I've been wanting you for so long.. just relax Noah, I'm going to make you feel so good. And don't worry, I'm not expecting any um... penetration.."_

Noah gave a small laugh at that.

 _"Hey! You couldn't even say the word"_ , Dan squeezed Noah's side and they both laughed.

_"Noah I don't want to assume, but since you've said you're straight I just have to ask.. this is your first time with a man, right?"_

_"Yeah"_ , Noah answered, _"and I... I don't think I've ever been this turned on."_

 _"Hm..."_ , Dan was smiling and he caught Noah in a searing kiss, climbing half on top of Noah. Both of their hands were all over each other.

 _"I want to suck you off"_ , Noah blurted out suddenly, desire coursing through his veins and pooling low in his stomach. 

_"O..oh... Okay... I mean, yes! Of course. Anything you want"_ , Dan was still talking, when Noah flipped them over so that he was lying fully on top of Dan. 

Dan's legs falling open instinctively to give space for Noah. Their cocks were lined up and Noah couldn't help but grind down on Dan a couple of times and there it was again, that beautiful high pitched _"Ah!"_

Dan threw his head back and his hands slid inside Noah's boxer briefs and squeezed his ass, pushing him further into Dan. They were both breathing quick and Noah's head was spinning with the sensation of having Dan under him sounding like that. Noah lifted himself off of Dan and quickly removed his own underwear letting his hard and heavy cock spring free. He gave himself a few light strokes, using the leaking precome to make it slick and then came back to Dan.

 _"Yes, god, yes!"_ Dan answered before Noah could ask and Noah slowly pushed his fingers under Dan's waistband and lifted the material over Dan's impressive erection. He pulled the underwear all the way off and then came back to give his full attention to Dan's cock. 

It was big, maybe a little bigger than Noah had expected, and gorgeously flushed and standing heavily against Dan's stomach, leaking precome. 

_"You're so wet"_ , Noah said more to himself, mesmerized and heard Dan whimper at that.

 _"So wet for me"_ , Noah repeated now looking at Dan's face. 

_"Mmhmm"_ , Dan was nodding. _"Noah, please.."_

Dan didn't have to ask twice. Noah dove right in. Licking a long wet stripe from Dan's balls to the tip of his dick and the salty taste of precome filled his senses. And he loved it. He wanted more of it. He wrapped his hand around the base of Dan's cock and guided it to his lips and without ceremony or hesitation slid his lips over Dan's cock, taking him in up to where his hand was still holding the base. 

He could hear Dan gasp above him. Noah added some suction and started slowly bobbing his head. This was all new but felt strangely familiar. It didn't feel weird or awkward or difficult. It just felt natural. Noah was loving it. He loved the heavy feeling of Dan's cock on his tongue, the silky smoothness of it. The taste, the smell and the small _ah, ah, ah_ sounds Dan was making above him. He loved all of it. 

All his senses were filled with Dan and he loved that he was able to give this kind of pleasure to Dan. He wanted so badly to get Dan off. But suddenly Dan was carefully lifting Noah's head off of his dick. Noah looked up at Dan still a little out of it. Too turned on to really understand what was happening. Dan was gorgeous, flushed all over, pupils blown and breathing heavily. 

_"What?"_ Noah asked stupidly.

_"Nothing. Just.. I was going to come if you kept that on.."_

_"Oh. Okay.. so it was good then?"_ Noah had never been insecure neither in the bedroom or elsewhere in life. But he just had to ask. Just needed to hear Dan say it.

A laugh bubbled up from Dan and Noah frowned. 

_"Noah, are you fucking kidding me!? You are amazing! That was... Wow. It felt so good. So fucking good. How are you so good at that? Are you sure you've never done that before?"_

Noah was fighting a smile, shaking his head.

 _"You're a natural, Noah"_ , Dan sighed.

_"Aha? You think so?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Would you say I was...made to suck cock?"_ Noah asked while crawling up Dan's body.

 _"You said it, not me"_ , Dan answered when Noah pressed his lips on Dan's. After a long, passionate kiss, Noah looked at Dan questioningly

_"Why didn't you let me get you off?"_

_"Because I promised to take care of you and I'm a man of my word"_ , Dan answered reaching down to wrap his hand around Noah's aching hard cock, hanging heavy between his legs, giving it a few experimental strokes. And that set a whole new fire burning in Noah's gut. He rocked foreward into Dan's hand and he felt on edge already.

 _"And I'm totally useless after I've come"_ , Dan added.

 _"Huh?"_ Noah said eloquently. 

_"Nothing, shhh, just enjoy"_ , Dan said and urged Noah to straddle him. Noah smirked and sat down right on top of Dan's cock and ground down. And his mind was about to blow from the feeling of Dan's hard cock between his ass cheeks. He ground down again and the base of Dan's cock pressed up against his rim and oh my god. He had no idea he'd be so into it. That little contact made his whole body shiver. 

Of course he had fantasized about all kinds of things, including Dan fucking him, but this was all new. Nobody had ever touched his asshole and he wasn't sure how he would react to it physically. And technically Dan hadn't touched him, but it was enough to make Noah wonder whether he would ever survive Dan's fingers or tongue or cock there, when this was already driving him wild. 

_"Fuck, Noah"_ , Dan gritted out, grabbing Noah's ass, first to press him down but then stilling his hips, like he didn't know what to do with this unexpected move from Noah.

 _"Fuck, come here"_ , Dan said, guiding Noah upwards on the bed, until Noah was straddling Dan's chest.

It took Noah a second to understand what was happening and then he realised what Dan was suggesting.

_"A..are you sure? I mean I don't know if I... I don't wanna hurt you."_

_"You won't. I trust you"_ , Dan smiled.

Noah nodded, leaned forward and put his hand against the headboard for support and used the other hand to guide his cock into Dan's waiting mouth. 

Noah hadn't done this many times. Most of the women he'd been with hadn't really been into it. But the moment Dan closed his mouth around his dick and started sucking, Noah knew nothing would have prepared him for this anyway. He felt overwhelmed with how good it felt. Dan's mouth was perfect. It was beautiful and seductive with the sexiest lips he'd ever seen. And it was hot and wet as Noah's dick slid into it over and over again. 

Noah started putting just a little bit pressure into the tiny thrusts he was making. Pushing further in, deeper into Dan's throat. Dan moaned and then opened his mouth wider, silently urging Noah on to properly fuck his mouth. 

Noah felt wild and reckless as he pushed into Dan's throat, Dan gaging every now and then, but keeping his hands on Noah's ass pulling him in. Noah was so close, his eyes rolled back and his hips started to stutter. The pleasure rolling through him like hot lava, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Noah was about to come and he started pulling out, but Dan held him close and swallowed around his cock and Noah's vision whited out and came down Dan's throat with a low _"Aaaaaah"_. 

Dan suckled out every last bit of Noah's come and licked his dick clean. Noah's mouth was hanging open and he was staring down at Dan in awe, trying to catch his breath, when Dan's strong hands came to his waste and lifted him up and pushed him over to his back.

 _"Oof"_ , came out of Noah.

 _"Sorry"_ , Dan said while he kneeled between Noah's legs and started vigorously jacking himself off.

 _"Fuck. Yes! Oh fuck you look hot. Come for me"_ , Noah was mesmerized by Dan's big hard flushed cock sliding through Dan's fist in an increasing speed. 

_"Yeah, come on me"_ , Noah was urging Dan on. He had imagined this so many times, Dan's come on him, covering his thighs, his cock, his balls... his hole. _Oh my god_ , he had to have it. Instinctively he pulled his knees up and towards his chest to reveal his ass to Dan. Dan growled and his whole body wound up tight and his face contorted in pleasure and he started coming on Noah's hole, coating it with warm come. 

Dan's body relaxed and he was panting, still staring at Noah's ass. He was the most beautiful thing Noah had ever seen, flushed all over, hair a mess and a smirk forming on his expressive features.

_"Fuck, Noah... Fuck! That was... You're amazing! I wasn't expecting...that."_

Noah smirked and lowered his feet onto the mattress. He could feel Dan's come cooling on his ass, but all he cared about at that moment was Dan who bent down to give a lingering kiss on Noah's lips. Then he flopped down next to Noah on the bed, still catching his breath.

 _"Wow"_ , Dan breathed out.

 _"Yeah"_ , Noah agreed, huffing a little laugh.

 _"Just give me a sec and I'll get you something to clean up with"_ , Dan said, closing his eyes.

 _"Okay, Daniel"_ , Noah said smiling and gave Dan a kiss on the cheek and climbed out of the bed. 

_"Hey! I would have gotten you a washcloth"_ , Dan protested weakly.

 _"Don't worry about it. Just relax and I'll just jump quickly in the shower"_ , Noah said over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom. 

He turned the water on and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked thoroughly fucked out and so fucking happy. He couldn't help but smile at his reflection. He had just had sex with Dan. It felt surreal and at the same time so right. He stared at his reflection for a moment, until his mind started to wander and questions started to pop up. Questions like _what now?_ And even _what have I done?_. He pushed all those thoughts away, took a deep breath and stepped under the shower. 

He was just reaching for the soap when he felt Dan enter the shower stall behind him. Dan pressed himself against Noah's back, wrapped his arms around him and started kissing his neck and shoulders. Noah sighed and rested his head back on Dan's shoulder, while Dan's hands started to roam Noah's body. After a moment Noah turned over in Dan's arms and then they were kissing. Long and languid kisses with a heat simmering just under the surface. 

_"Come on, let's get you cleaned up"_ , Dan said quietly and took the soap, poured some on his hands and started rubbing it on Noah's skin. Noah moaned when Dan rubbed soap on Noah's chest, thumbing his nipples slightly. Dan smirked and slid his hands lower, cupping gently Noah's soft cock and balls. Noah closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Dan's hands, washing him carefully. His dick started to fill up a little bit when Dan wrapped his hand around it and stroked carefully a couple of times. Noah moaned again. That's when Dan's hand slid down, over Noah's balls and just his fingertip grazed Noah's hole. That set all Noah's nerv endings on fire and he started breathing quickly. 

_"Mmm,_ _Dan"_ , he moaned. Dan pulled their hips flush together and grabbed Noah's ass with both hands. He then pulled Noah's cheeks apart with one hand and slid the other in the crack, sliding it downwards till his fingertips were gently rubbing Noah's hole. 

This was the first time Dan, or anyone, had touched him there and it was slowly driving Noah crazy. He started moaning an grinding against Dan and he could feel Dan was half hard already. Dan kept one hand on Noah's ass, steadily rubbing his rim and wrapped the other hand around both of their half hard dicks. Dan started pumping in a steady rhythm and both of their cocks filled up in no time. 

Noah was losing his mind. His legs were trembling and his heart was pounding and he felt lightheaded. Dan was moaning now, too, and their cocks were rubbing together vigorously.

 _"Fuck I can't believe this. You are just... incredible.. you make me crazy...god you feel so good..."_ , Dan was babbling, while Noah was rendered speechless. 

_"I don't know if I'll be able to come again"_ , Dan was saying, looking a little pained, but Noah was too far gone to react. He was coming undone in Dan's arms faster than he thought was possible after having just come in his mouth. That's when Dan bit him hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder and Noah came with a shout suddenly and forcefully between their stomachs and all over Dan's hand. Noah saw literal stars as his knees gave out and he slid to the floor in front of Dan. 

Noah's head was still spinning when he took Dan in his mouth and this time he was determined to get him off so he set a fast steady rhythm from the start. Bobbing his head on Dan's cock, he tried swirling his tongue a bit and gently grabbing Dan's balls with one hand. In no time Dan was panting and chanting Noah's name and Noah could feel Dan was about to come. Still it surprised him when warm come bursted in his mouth. He did his best to swallow it all and not to splutter and then eased Dan out of his mouth.

They finished their shower taking turns under the water, then wrapped towels around their waists and stepped back into the room. 

Dan put his glasses on, looked around a little awkwardly and started gathering his clothes. Noah didn't know what to say. He sat on the bed and watched Dan quietly, a strange panic rising in his throat. 

_"I'm.."_

_"Dan.."_

They spoke at the same time. They both huffed a little laugh and Dan spoke.

_"I... I'm just going to..."_

_"You don't have to go"_ , Noah said. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Dan in his arms. He just wanted to keep living in this bubble where only he and Dan existed.

Dan turned to look at Noah.

 _"I want you to stay. I mean... I'd like you to stay"_ , Noah looked Dan in the eyes. 

_"Noah, what... I mean, yeah, sure, of course.. I just didn't know if..."_

_"Dan, I want you. Please, come here. Come to bed with me."_

Dan dropped his clothes on the table and walked to Noah.

They both removed their towels and crawled under the covers. Noah wrapped his arms around Dan and Dan lay his head on Noah's chest. 

_"Noah, I didn't mean to like run off or anything. I just don't really know how this works."_

Noah was holding his breath. It was clearly time for the talk and he was not at all sure he was ready.

_"I mean, I do occasionally have sex with some of my friends, but none of them is married. I don't.. do that. Sleep with married people, I mean."_

And something about what Dan said stung. It was not jealousy, Noah knew that about Dan or at least suspected that much and certainly didn't assume Dan was being celibate. So no, it was not jealousy. It was something else. I felt so... flippant. The way Dan said it. Noah realized that he didn't want to be just one of Dan's friends who he slept with. He wanted this to mean something. Something more.

 _"Is that what this is?"_ Noah asked carefully.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Dan sounded genuinely confused. _"I just came in your mouth. And I remember giving you two orgasms. So yeah. We just had sex and as far as I know you're still married."_

Noah took a deep breath. _"Yes, you certainly did"_ , he smirked _"And yes"_ , he continued seriously _"I am, but Dan, it's more complicated than that."_

_"Hm, so you say."_

_"Actually no, it's not really complicated"_ , Noah sighed.

Dan picked his head up and looked Noah in the eyes.

 _"I'm just being a coward"_ , Noah continued. 

Dan looked at Noah questioningly.

 _"Dan, I have feelings for you and Clare realized that and basically told me to figure it out. She left and, um, I came here. I knew what I felt but I was too scared to tell you. I wanted to be sure first of what you felt. But that's not right. I don't want to hurt you or use you. Please, you have to believe me, you are not an experiment or just something to get out of my system. I have genuine feelings for you, Dan. I have for a long time now. I just didn't know what to do about them. And I know, this was not the right way. Fuck, I'm sorry, I messed up."_

_"Shhh, Noah, wait. Answer me this, do you love your wife?"_

_"I... Yes. I do. But what I have with her, it's not what I..."_

_"Don't. Please, don't say it"_ , Dan whispered.

_"It's not what I want. I don't feel complete in my marriage. I see that now that I let myself see the whole truth."_

_"Noah, I can't let you do this. Not...not because of me."_

_"But you see, Dan, I'm choosing me. I'm choosing what I want. I can't deny what I feel, but I'm not putting any pressure on you. I will always be here for you, no matter what. We can still hang out. Or not hang out. Whatever you want, Daniel."_

_"Noah... You've always been more than just another friend to me. I mean, you must know that. But this is a bit overwhelming. Clare is also my friend. And I don't know how to... God, how do you apologize to someone for sleeping with their husband? How do you make it up to them? Send them a fruit basket? What do I do!?"_

_"Nothing, Dan. Nothing right now. Just let me talk to her. I swear she'll be alright."_

_"Of course she will. I know that. I know how strong she is. But will you two be okay? Will her and I be okay? Because I don't see it."_

_"Daniel, I know, it's a very difficult situation. There's no easy way out of this. I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation, but this isn't one you can just charm your way out of."_

_"Excuse me!? Charm my way out of?"_

_"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I understand that you never asked to be a part of this mess my life has become. And if you want out, please, just say so now and I promise I'll leave you alone. I mean whatever happens between us, this is a life altering thing for me, but it doesn't have to be for you. I can't ask you to hold my hand through this."_

_"Noah"_ , Dan took Noah's hand in his, _"I'm here. Whatever you need."_

 _"What if what I need is you?"_ Noah asked quietly.

 _"Then you have me"_ , Dan squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed for a long moment, passionate and full of emotion. 

_"We'll figure this out"_ , Dan whispered when they broke the kiss. _"Let's go to sleep."_

Noah woke up wrapped around Dan's back. His hard cock pressing into Dan's ass. He couldn't help but grind a little against it and Dan gave a quiet moan as response.

 _"Good morning"_ , Noah pressed a smiling kiss into Dan's broad back.

 _"Morning"_ , Dan answered and pushed his ass back against Noah's groin. Noah grabbed Dan's hip to help pull him even closer. His dick was sliding in Dan's crack, giving a little too much friction, but Noah was loving the feeling. Noah slid his hand from Dan's hip to his groin and closer to his cock. Dan was half hard and Noah started lightly jacking him off. 

_"Do you have any lube?"_ Dan asked.

 _"Um.. no?"_ it came out like a question.

 _"Fuck. Okay. Let's just..."_ , Dan started to turn around and Noah missed his ass immediately, but was happily reaching up to kiss Dan on the lips.

 _"Nope"_ , Dan closed his mouth pulling his lips between his teeth. Noah looked at Dan startled.

_"No, I'm disgusting. I need to brush my teeth."_

_"Come on"_ , Noah was smiling now _"Then we're both disgusting. I haven't brushed either."_

 _"I'm aware"_ , Dan said lifting one eyebrow.

 _"Come on, babe"_ , Noah tried again.

 _"Babe? Really? We're doing babe now?"_ Dan asked, but his voice was amused and a tiny smile was tucking at the corner of his mouth.

 _"Yeah. Babe"_ , Noah teased and leaned in and this time Dan accepted and they kissed tenderly. 

_"See, it's not that bad"_ , Noah said.

 _"It really isn't"_ , Dan smiled. Then they were kissing again, slow and sweet. 

_"Mmm... What time is it?"_ Dan mumbled against Noah's lips.

Noah broke the kiss and turned to check the time on his phone on the nightstand.

 _"It's ten o'clock"_ , he answered.

 _"Hm. Don't you need to be going soon?"_ Dan asked

_"In an hour, yeah."_

_"Well, I need to go, too, unfortunately. I have a meeting at twelve and with the traffic and all...and I need to get ready..."_

Noah wanted so much to have one last taste of Dan. Wanted to see him writhe in pleasure and hear those beautiful _Ah!_ sounds he makes. Wanted his gorgeous lips around his cock. And his broad palms all over his body. He was definitely thinking about it, staring at Dan's face and his cock was staring to twitch in interest. 

_"What?"_ Dan smiled.

 _"Nothing. Just..."_ , his hand landed on Dan's chest, moving slowly downwards.

 _"Hmm, I am very interested, but I really need to go if I want to make it in time for this meeting",_ Dan said slowly moving out of Noah's reach and climbing out of the bed. 

Noah sighed deep rubbing his face with his hands. 

_"Okay, Daniel"_ , he said quietly and sat up in the bed to watch Dan put his clothes on. He looked so gorgeous, all long legs and lean muscle. His broad chest and shoulders. Noah was swooning, though he would never admit it out loud.

 _"Don't get up on my account"_ , Dan joked _"I'll find my way out."_

Noah huffed a small laugh and got up to find some underwear from his bag. He put them on and walked to Dan who was just putting his glasses on. He looked absolutely striking, as he always did. Dan looked at noah up and down and smirked. He grabbed Noah's ass and pulled him close.

"Fuck, your ass" _, he growled._

 _Yes, please_ , Noah surprised himself by thinking. 

_"I can't believe I can do this now"_ , Dan said, but something about his face was strange. Like he hesitated. He wasn't sure if what he had just said was true, Noah realized. Dan was unsure of whether it was okay. And that wouldn't do, Noah had to reassure him.

 _"Any time, Dan. This ass is yours"_ , he blurted out. 

_"Oh my god, Noah!"_ Dan looked so scandalised that Noah couldn't help but start laughing.

Noah leaned closer, cupped Dan through his jeans and whispered.

_"I think about it all the time..."_

_"Oh fuck you, Noah"_ , Dan growled closing his eyes and tilting his face up, _"you're going to fucking kill me."_

Noah bit his lip, smiling at Dan's reaction.

 _"Too bad really that you have to go"_ , he said.

Dan looked back down at Noah.

_"I do actually. I should have gone already."_

_"Yeah"_ , Noah said quietly, not smiling anymore.

_"So", Dan gave a tight smile, "what um... where are you off to now again?"_

_"San Francisco."_

_"Great, yeah.. Okay. Thanks for the.... everything. I had the best time."_

_"Me too. What happened last night... It was...just really special. To me."_

_"Mhm. Yeah, to me, too."_

_"What happens now, Dan?"_ Noah just had to know where they stood. He couldn't just let Dan walk away from this night not knowing what was going on in his mind.

 _"Now you call your wife"_ , Dan said evenly.

That felt like a bucket of ice water. 

_"What? Do you want me to tell her what happened..?"_

_"No, Noah, I don't particularly want you to tell her what happened, but ultimately what you tell her is your business. You do what you deem best. I'll leave this for you to handle, as you wished. Just... just let me know, okay?"_

_"Of course, Dan. I'll call you tonight after the show."_

_"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you tonight then"_ , Dan hesitated for just a second before leaning in and kissing Noah. It was a chaste kiss, so reminiscent of the kisses between their characters in Schitt's, that Noah was momentarily lost in a memory of the first time Dan's lips had pressed against his. He understands now what all those feelings he was feeling then, meant. He had been so attracted to Dan from the beginning and he had been already falling when that first kiss happened. 

Dan pulled back and gave Noah a beautiful smile.

_"Bye, Noah."_

_"Bye, Dan"_ , Noah smiled back.

And then he was alone. He blew out a shuddering breath and started playing back in his mind all that had happened last night. He felt warm all over and he couldn't stop smiling. It had really happened. He had kissed Dan. He had had frankly mind blowing sex with him and he had told him he had feelings for him. He felt light and free and...happy. He felt happy. 

But he knew he had unfinished business back home. He had a whole life, and a wife, back home, that he needed to figure out what to do with. He was so unsure what he wanted from his life right now. Only thing he was certain of was that he wanted Dan. He wanted Dan in his life. To be specific, he wanted to date Dan. 

This was the first time he had admitted that to himself. Could it really be that simple? Was Dan even looking for a relationship? He was so happy being single. Noah felt himself starting to spiral. Deep breaths, he said to himself. All you should be worrying about right now is whether you want to be single. Noah picked up his phone and pressed Clare's number. She answered on the second ring. 

_"Hi."_

_"Hey."_

_"What's going on? You sound weird.."_

_"I'm fine. Just tired."_

_"How was last night?"_

_"Good, good. The gig went really good........ Clare, I... I slept with Dan."_

_She was quiet for a long moment. Then sighed deeply._

_"Okay. And?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know, Noah. You felt the need to tell me about it, so I'm assuming there's something more you want to say."_

_"I just wanted to be honest."_

_"Ha! Okey, fine, Noah. You got it off your chest. Was there something else?"_

_"No, we just... we had sex", he said stupidly._

_"Yeah, I got that, thanks. That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking is there something more you want from me right now or can I hang up?"_

_"No... Clare, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, Noah"_ , she sounded so tired, _"actually no, I'm not fine. Not even close. And I really need to end this conversation now. So if you don't mind..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll um... I'll talk to you later then."_

_"I'll call you. Bye, Noah."_

_"Bye."_

_She hang up._

_"I love you"_ , Noah said weakly to the empty line.

Tears sprung to his eyes and soon he was shaking and crying. He was hurting her so much. She was his best friend, he loved her so much. And he was destroying her life as well. Noah felt it now, he was so sure of it. There was no turning back anymore, his marriage was over. He needed to be a man and end it. The thought scared him. He was jumping to the unknown with so much guilt on his shoulders. So much hurt he was causing. She had always been his rock. They'd been together for many years and she had helped him through so many things and now he would be alone. 

Dan had promised he would be there for Noah. Help him through this. But it still felt too good to be true. 

He was afraid to hope for too much. He was afraid to give a name to the feeling blooming in his chest. It was not exactly that it was too soon. He had known Dan for years. He knew what he felt for him, but at the same time it was all new. He had never allowed himself to think about those feelings. He had tried to repress them and ignore them. So now that he had allowed everything to come out in the open, he was overwhelmed. 

Add to that the physical part they had made a part of their relationship now, he was confused. Confused about the strength of the physical attraction and the pleasure he experienced with Dan. 

He wondered about his own sexuality, too, of course. It wasn't exactly new to him to feel attraction to men, but he just never thought that much about it. He thought it was like that for everyone. And he had certainly never caught feelings for a man before, so he had never thought much about potentially being bisexual.

But now there was Dan and all these feelings. And all he really wanted right now was to call Dan. Have him soothe his mind, like he always did, when Noah was on the edge. But Dan had just left and Noah needed to leave as well. So he took a deep breath and called his band mates to let them know he'd be ready in twenty minutes.

Noah was pleasantly buzzed by the time he entered his hotel room. He had had a good gig and he'd been drinking a couple of beers during it and continued with two more after the gig backstage. Now he was smiling to himself and toeing off his shoes. He flopped onto the bed, on his back and closed his eyes, sighing happily. He felt so alive and his thoughts started to drift to the night before. 

He and Dan pressed together, kissing passionately. He could practically feel and taste Dan's tongue on his. His hands on Dan's skin, sliding through the soft hairs on his chest and down his stomach. Wrapping his fingers around Dan's hard cock and lowering his lips on it. The smooth slide of it in his mouth, rubbing up against his tongue, the taste of Dan's precome.

Noah moaned and popped the button of his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and shoved his had in his underwear, squeezing his rapidly hardening cock. Images of Dan kept flashing through his mind. Dan sucking his cock while Noah thrusted in his mouth. Dan biting his shoulder in the shower. 

Noah quickly shoved his jeans and underwear down and started slowly jerking himself. He sat up against the headboard, opened his legs and licked his balm to really get into it, giving more pressure and twisting a little on every upstroke. God he wished Dan was with him right now. He was wondering if maybe Dan was jerking off, too. And that image made him moan loudly. 

He reached for his phone and pressed the picture of Dan's smiling face. Dan answered almost immediately.

 _"Hi, Noah"_ , he breathed out, smiling.

 _"Hey. What're you up to?"_ Noah asked smiling from ear to ear.

 _"Nothing, I just finished writing"_ , Dan said removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Dan looked so beautiful. A little rumpled, hair sticking out like he had been running his fingers through it. He hadn't shaved today and his stubble was framing his gorgeous lips beautifully. God Noah wanted to kiss him so badly. 

_"I've been thinking about you..."_ , Noa said smirking seductively. 

_"Yeah?"_ a slow smile spred on Dan's face. _"I've thought about you, too, Noah."_

 _"Tell me"_ , Noah said _"What have you thought about?"_

 _"Well, I've thought about a lot of things"_ , Dan was holding Noah's gaze, _"but mostly about your ass."_

Noah huffed a laugh.

_"And your mouth..."_

_"Yeah, me too. I've thought about your mouth so much"_ , Noah started slowly stroking his cock, his eyes closing for a few seconds.

_"Noah?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you touching yourself?"_ Dan asked, already pulling his sweatpants down, removing his t-shirt and getting comfortable on his office chair.

 _"I am"_ , Noah answered and titled the phone so that Dan could see him slowly jacking off.

 _"Fuck.."_ , Dan said quietly, put his glasses back on and angled his phone so that Noah could see him taking his rapidly hardening cock out of his underwear. Dan wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and proceeded to give it a couple of tight pulls. 

_"God, you look beautiful"_ , Noah was mesmerized by Dan's big cock growing even bigger in Dan's grip. Noah's eyes roamed Dan's body. His fingers were itching to touch and he sped up his strokes on his own cock. 

_"Yeah, that's it"_ , Dan was murmuring. _"Show me, baby."_

That endearment went straight to Noah's dick and he moaned. 

_"God I wish you were here"_ , he almost whimpered.

_"Yeah? And what would I be doing?"_

_"You would suck my balls while I jerk off"_ , Noah answered immediately, surprising even himself.

 _"Yes, I love that"_ , Dan moaned.

 _"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now"_ , Dan was so hard and Noah couldn't take his eyes of that glorious cock sliding in and out of Dan's fist. They both were panting now and Noah could feel his orgasm starting to build. Dan was biting his lip, throwing his head back and there was a string of precome from his dick to his stomach. He was the most gorgeous thing Noah had ever seen. And the way Dan was making those high-pitched Ah! sounds now was driving Noah crazy. 

_"I'm going to come"_ , Noah managed to grit out before starting to spill all over his hand and stomach. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dan shooting long strings of come on his stomach and chest. 

_"Wow"_ , Dan sighed content, after a moment.

 _"Yeah"_ , Noah agreed.

Then they were just staring into each others eyes with sex stupid smiles on their faces.

 _"How was the gig?"_ Dan asked smiling.

_"Good. Really good actually. I had a great time. How was your day?"_

_"Busy. I've been practically writing all day since the meeting this afternoon."_

_"I hope I helped you relax then"_ , Noah smirked.

Dan huffed a laugh.

_"Yeah, you did. But I really got to get cleaned up now."_

_"Hm, me too."_

_"Hold on a second"_ , Dan left the phone on the desk and disappeared. Noah took his phone with him and went to wash his hands and wipe himself down with a washcloth.

 _"Okay, I'm back"_ , Dan's smiling face came back to view.

 _"Hey, how's Red?"_ Noah asked

 _"Redmond is very good"_ , Dan walked from his office to the living room and angled the phone so that Noah could see Redmond sleeping on the couch. Dan sat down next to Redmond and his expression turned serious.

_"Did you talk to Clare, Noah? How are you guys? Is everything okay?"_

Noah sighed, _"Honestly, no, everything's not okay. I did talk to her, but she was so hurt... She didn't want to talk to me. I need to see her face to face. But I still have a couple of weeks of the tour left... I don't know, Dan. I'm starting to think there is no way of doing this without us falling apart for good."_

_"I'm sorry. Maybe it's a good thing you're giving her space right now... Noah, what did you... Did you tell her about.. last night?"_

_"Yes. Yeah, I told her... I hate hurting her, Dan. I don't know how... I can't fix this. And it's killing me"_ , tears started running down Noah's face.

_"I know. Oh, don't cry, baby."_

_"I'm going to file for divorce. As soon as I've talked to her face to face."_

_"Oh.. are um... Are you sure?"_

_"I am. Dan, marrying her was a mistake. It's not easy to admit it, but I see it so clearly now. I mean, I do love her, but just not... not enough, I guess. Or not the right way."_

_I don't love her the way I love you_ , Noah was thinking. And he felt in his bones that it was the truth. It felt so right, but it scared the shit out of him. This thing happening between him and Dan was so new. He didn't know what it was or if it was anything. He didn't know how Dan felt or if there was any future for them. He hadn't had time to think about the future and what it would mean if they did end up together. 

_"I'm so sorry you're going through this, Noah. Tell me what I can do to help."_

_"Dan, you don't have to..."_

_"Noah, I told you, I'm here for you. I'm with you."_

That made Noah's heart stutter. 

_"Thank you"_ , Noah sniffled. _"I miss you."_

 _"You met me this morning"_ , Dan said deadban.

 _"Yeah, but I didn't get to do with you all that I wanted this morning"_ , Noah smirked.

 _"My god, you just came! You're insatiable. What have I gotten myself into!?"_ Dan shrieked. 

That made Noah laugh out loud. 

_"It's you, Dan. It's all you. Last night was... incredible. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life. Dan, I've wanted you for so long. It's kept me up at night. Thinking about touching you... Do you know how many times I've gotten off thinking about you."_

Dan was smiling his million dollar smile. _"Yeah?"_

_"Of course! I was always afraid that my attraction to you was obvious. I mean, couldn't you feel my heart hammering every time we touched, every time we kissed when filming Schitt's?"_

_"Hm, I might not have been as obvious, but I was always attracted to you, too. I mean, seeing you every day in those fucking tight jeans..."_

_"But it's really not only about your ass, Noah"_ , Dan said seriously, _"it's... you, I'm attracted to you. Your talent, your heart, your intelligence, your witt."_

Noah was holding his breath. Dan was being so sincere, he was opening up the door just a little and letting Noah closer. 

_"I just always liked being around you. And of course I loved getting to hug you and kiss you, unprofessional as it was to have those feelings."_

_"And, when we were filming the wedding scene and we were kissing, I don't know if you ever realized this, but I pulled you in for one last kiss, when you were about to pull back. I just... it was so unprofessional of me, but the thought just hit me then, that I would never get to kiss you again and I just had to get one kiss, just for me, not David, but me. That one kiss, that was all me."_

_"I did notice that"_ , Noah said quietly, _"and I have to admit I did wonder whether it was just an acting choice. I think deep down I was kind of hoping it would be something more. That it meant something to you."_

 _"It did"_ , Dan answered quietly.

Then they were just staring at each other. 

_"What if I came to see you after the tour ends? What do you say?"_

_"I'd love that"_ , Dan smiled.

As promised, Noah flew back to LA in a few weeks. Dan wanted to pick him up from the airport, but Noah managed to convince him to wait for him at home instead. Mostly because he knew he wanted his hands on Dan the moment he saw him. And LAX was really not the place for that. Noah arrived to Dan's house in an Uber and called Dan to tell him he had arrived. Dan came bursting out the door and wrapped his hands around Noah. Noah dropped his bag on the ground hugged Dan tight to himself. 

After a long moment they let go, gathered Noah's things and walked inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, Noah was pressing Dan against it, kissing him with all the longing he had felt since the last time they met. 

They licked into each others mouths and soon Noah was grinding against Dan pressing his fingers into Dan's hips.

 _"God I missed you"_ , he was saying between kisses.

 _"Mm, me, too"_ , Dan answered.

Noah's hands went to the button of Dan's jeans and he dropped to his knees in front of Dan.

 _"Fuck!"_ Dan grunted.

Noah did quick work at opening Dan's jeans and pulling out his half hard cock. He was not in the mood to tease. He wanted Dan in his mouth so he closed his lips around Dan's cock and started sucking.

 _"Fuck. Oh my god, Noah"_ , Dan was moaning.

He was fully hard in no time and Noah loved every second of sucking that gorgeous cock.

 _"Noah, wait. Wait"_ , Dan carefully guided Noah's face off his dick. Noah looked up through his lashes and Dan tilted his head back and growled

_"You're going to fucking kill me."_

_"Well, I hope not. I'm just getting started"_ , Noah smirked.

Dan looked back down at Noah. 

_"I've ordered dinner. I thought we'd eat first.."_

_"Oh..."_ Noah said

_"Not that I'm not loving the direction this night is headed at the moment..."_

_"Okay, let me ask you this. Are you hungry?"_ Noah asked, sticking his tongue out and licking the head of Dan's cock, just to be a little shit.

 _"Fuck no. I'm not actually hungry at all"_ , Dan said and pulled Noah up from the floor and into a searing kiss.

 _"Let's go to bed"_ , he said against Noah's lips. They scrambled to the bedroom and removed their clothes in record speed. They climbed in the bed and Dan went straight to Noah's dick, licking a long stripe from Noah's balls to the tip of his dick and then slid his lips over the head and sucked it deeper into his mouth.

 _"Ah, mm... I thought I'd get to finish what I started out there"_ , Noah said between moans.

Dan released Noah's cock with a pop and said

 _"You can. Let's do this. Turn on your side"_ , Noah turned and Dan turned around, his head facing the foot of the bed and positioned himself on his side opposite to Noah, so that his dick came right at the level of Noah's mouth. Before Noah had time to realise what was happening or much less react to it, Dan sucked Noah's dick back in his mouth. Noah reached for Dan's cock and started sucking. They were both moaning.

Creating a feedback loop of giving and receiving pleasure that was so intense Noah felt like he was losing his mind. He kept sucking Dan's cock taking it deeper and deeper each time and his eyes rolled back with the feeling of Dan's big cock in his mouth, nudging his throat and his nose pressing into Dan's balls, while his own cock was buried deep in Dan's clever mouth. 

Dan kept expertly sucking and twirling his tongue around the head of Noah's cock. It was wet and sloppy and perfect and it was driving Noah wild.

They were both moaning and grabbing at each others thighs and asses. Noah's fingers slipped into Dan's crack and then he was tentatively touching Dan's rim. Dan gave out a high pitched moan. Noah kept rubbing Dan's rim gently. After a moment, Dan pulled off Noah's dick and asked with a gravely voice.

_"Noah, do you want to fuck me?"_

Noah's vision whited out and his brain short circuited and he was about to come untouched. He stopped sucking Dan's cock, pulled of and was gasping for air.

_"I...um..."_

_"I'd like it if you fucked me"_ , Dan said.

When Noah couldn't get a word out of his mouth, Dan started backtracking.

_"We don't have to do that. We can just keep doing this. Or anything you want...it was just a suggestion..."_

_"Yes!"_ Noah said loudly and suddenly. Then continued more quietly. _"Yes, I'd love to. God, I, want that. I want to fuck you. I want you so much."_

Dan smiled widely, dimples popping out.

 _"Come here"_ , Noah asked and Dan turned in the bed and crawled on top of Noah and then they were kissing, deep and full of desire. Their wet cocks sliding together and Noah's hands roaming Dan's body. He grabbed Dan's ass with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart. Dan growled and reached for the night stand, opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and then rolled over and off Noah and laid flat on his back next to him. 

Noah moved like in a dream. He was completely mesmerized by this beautiful incredible man and what he was asking Noah to do. Noah reached over and kissed Dan on the lips, then his jaw, his throat, his chest, his abs, his hip and his inner thigh. Dan was breathing hard and staring at noah intently as Noah wrapped his hand around the base of Dan's cock and held it there as he licked a wide stripe over Dan's balls. Noah sucked one of the balls in his mouth and suckled it gently, then did the same with the other. Then he was licking Dan's taint, getting closer and closer to his rim. 

Dan opened his legs wider and pulled his knees up, Noah grabbed the backs of Dan's thighs and pushed Dan's knees to Dan's chest. Dan gasped and held on to the backs of his knees. 

Noah's dick was throbbing heavy between his legs and he was so turned on he was lightheaded. He bent down and licked over Dan's rim, and then again and again. He teased the rim with the tip of his tongue and then closed his mouth over it and pushed the tip of his tongue in just a little bit. Dan was making the most beautiful sounds that all went straight to Noah's dick. Dan's hole started slowly opening up to Noah's tongue and getting beautifully pink and swollen. Noah took the lube where Dan had dropped it on the bed and clicked it open. He coated his fingers with it and pushed one in easily. He started slowly moving his finger in and out. 

The thing was, Noah was no stranger to anal sex and he had always been a gentleman and prepped the ladies he'd had anal with properly. So he pretty much knew what he was doing. 

Of course there were differences, the biggest one being the fact that he knew Dan had a prostate and if Noah managed to find it, he could give Dan so much pleasure. And god he wanted that so badly. 

So he added another finger and experimentally curled his fingers a little bit inside Dan. He was rubbing up against the front wall of Dan's hole, adding more pressure, when Dan suddenly jolted, his hips flying off the bed. 

_"Ah, ah, ah, ah"_ , Dan was chanting as Noah kept rubbing. 

Noah kept staring at his fingers buried deep inside Dan's ass and Dan flushed and writhing in pleasure, a sheen of sweat on his collar bones. Dan was biting his lip, his head thrown back on the pillow. Noah felt so grateful and so privileged to be able to witness that and to be able to be the one giving Dan that kind of pleasure. It was a dream come true. 

_"Give me more, Noah"_ , came Dan's high-pitched demand.

Noah added a third finger, but he had only thrusted his fingers in and out a couple of times when Dan was saying

_"I'm ready. Noah, please. I need you now."_

Noah pulled his fingers out carefully, but it still made Dan whimper. Noah wiped his hand on the bedsheet and took the condom. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on his throbbing cock and then coated it with lube.

 _"I can't promise I'll last long"_ , Noah said while he lined his cock up with Dan's hole and started slowly pushing in. Dan was breathing harsh deep breaths through his nose as he was adjusting to the pressure. Noah was concentrating on not coming immediately as he sank deeper into Dan's tight hole. Noah bottomed out and then leaned over Dan and caught his lips in a slow passionate kiss. 

_"Okay, you can move now"_ , Dan said after they broke the kiss. 

Noah sat up again and started thrusting, setting a slow and steady rhythm, pulling out so that only the tip of his cock was inside and then pushing all the way in. Dan was rolling his hips in time with Noah's thrusts. 

_"Yes. Fuck, yes. Noah.. fuck.. fuck me. Fuck me, Noah. Fuck me."_

Noah sped up his thrusts and his hands were gripping the backs of Dan's thighs, hard enough to bruise as he kept slamming into him. Noah adjusted his position, trying to find the sweet spot that would make Dan lose his mind. 

_"Yes! Yes, baby, right there. Right there. Keep going. Don't stop. Fuck! Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

Noah stared at Dan in awe as he kept up the rhythm of his thrusts into Dan's prostate. He felt he was close, but he wanted to make Dan come first and he wanted to see every second of it. But the pleasure was getting too much and the heat of his orgasm started to build low in his stomach. 

_"I'm close"_ , he gritted out.

 _"Me, too. I need to come"_ , Dan's hard leaking cock was lying heavily on Dan's abs, red hot and ready to burst, bouncing a little with every thrust Noah slammed into Dan. Dan wrapped his hand around his cock and started jacking himself off vigorously, so fast Noah could hardly see the head of the cock disappear and appear in Dan's fist. 

Noah's rhythm started to falter and he felt he was right on the edge, about to come undone, when he felt Dan tighten around him and saw him arch his back off the bed as he started spilling all over himself, thick strands of come coating the dark hairs on his stomach. 

That image sent Noah over the edge. His whole body wound up tight as he started spilling into the condom. His muscles relaxed and his thighs were trembling as he was panting and trying to regain his eyesight after seeing literal stars during the orgasm. The first thing he saw was Dan's smiling face, blissed out and flushed. Dan lowered his feet back on the mattress and Noah leaned in to kiss him.

 _"Now we can go eat"_ , Noah quipped.

Noah was back home, sitting by the piano, just staring at the black and white keys, when he heard the key turn in the lock of the front door. He listened to the door open and tried to calm his breathing. He stood up just as Clare stepped into the living room. She look tired and like she'd been crying.

 _"Clare"_ , Noah said.

 _"Hi"_ , she answered quietly.

Noah stepped closer to her and she hesitated but then closed the distance between them and Noah wrapped his arms around her small frame. She started silently weeping and Noah felt so guilty. He petted her long hair and said nothing. After a moment she seemed to sober up and withdrew from Noah's embrace wiping her eyes.

 _"Can we sit?"_ she asked while she walked to the couch and sat down.

 _"Can... Can I get you anything?"_ Noah asked.

Why was this so awkward. They were married, for fuck's sake. He had been gone for just three weeks. Yet it felt like everything had changed in that time. And it had of course. Noah knew that, but it still felt strange because they were still them, just Noah and Clare, here in this home they'd built together. On this couch where they'd shared so many moments of happiness, grief, fun, passion.

Noah's hands were shaking when he sat next to her. He had to do this. There was no turning back. He didn't want this life anymore. Not when his heart was somewhere else. He couldn't continue his marriage. He couldn't do that to either of them, or Dan. The image of Dan's handsome expressive face gave him the courage to start the conversation with Clare.

He hated hurting people, he really liked being the nice guy that got along with everyone and never caused hurt or harm. But for this, for a chance with Dan, he would tear down this life he'd built and start over. Hoping that one day Clare would be able to forgive him.

_"Clare, I'm so sorry.."_

_"I know. Me, too."_

_"I... I want you to know that I love you. I do..."_

_"I love you, too, Noah, but I feel there's a but coming..."_

Noah hung his head, then lifted it up to look Clare into her eyes.

 _"But... I'm in love with somebody else"_ , Noah hadn't meant to say that. It was the first time he had admitted it out loud, or even to himself.

 _"Dan"_ , Clare whispered.

Noah was fighting tears now. 

_"Yes. I'm in love with Dan"_ , even amidst this painful conversation, it still felt so good to say it. Noah felt a hint of butterflies in his stomach.

Clare's face crumpled and she started shedding silent tears.

Noah wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he wasn't sure whether she'd let him. He was probably the last person she wanted comforting her right now. Of course he was. He had just destroyed her marriage and life as she knew it. All her dreams and plans disappearing like smoke in the air. He had done that. He hated himself in that moment. Tears started to fall on his cheeks.

_"God, I'm so sorry..."_

_"Does he know?"_ she asked quietly.

_"Not...in so many words. It's... we haven't really talked about it like that..."_

_"You need to tell him."_

_"Wha... what? You want me to tell him?"_

_"I think you should. Obviously it's important to you. Or we wouldn't be here right now."_

_"Clare, I... I don't know if..."_

_"I mean, you want him, right?"_

_So badly_ , Noah was thinking and Clare must've seen the wistful look on his face. She said

_"Thought so. You should try to be happy. If he makes you happy... You should tell him."_

_"What about you?"_ Noah asked carefully.

_"I'll survive. I'll hurt and I'll heal and I'll survive."_

_"So... this is it then? For us? It's...over?"_ Noah felt sick saying it. 

_"Isn't that what you want?"_

Noah realized he had to say it out loud. He took a deep breath and answered, _"Yes. This needs to be it... the end. I can't continue this marriage."_

Clare was quiet for a long time. Then she stood up and offered Noah her hand. He took it and she helped pull him up from the couch. She was still holding his hand when she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

_"I'll get you the papers to sign", she said and squeezed his hand and then let go._

_"The...papers.."_

_"Yes. I'll get them. Don't worry."_

Neither one of them could bring themselves to say the word divorce.

Clare turned to walk to the door and Noah followed her. At the front door she turned around and said

_"You will always have been my first husband and I'll have nothing but fond memories of you."_

She was quiet for a second and then continued

 _"But, Noah, I'm not sure if I'll be able to be your friend again."_ Then she was gone and Noah was crying. He sat back on the couch and quietly sobbed for a long while. 

Noah woke up with a jolt. He was lying face down on the couch and his eyes felt tired and sore. But what he mostly noticed was that he was hard and his erection was pressing down on the couch cushion. He ground down a little and closed his eyes. The images from his dream came rushing back. He had dreamt of Dan and in the dream he was riding Dan's cock. 

Noah groaned and sat up. He popped his jeans open and rubbed his eyes. He was this weird combination of sad and horny now. But more than anything he needed to rehydrate after all the crying. He walked to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped almost all of it down on one go. He set the bottle down on the counter and turned to look at the setting sun through the kitchen window. 

It was getting late and he hadn't eaten since lunch, but he was too tired, sad and horny to care. He felt like he needed a proper distraction. He was going to hop in the shower, prep himself and then finger himself and this time he would not give up until he found his prostate. He hadn't been able to get the image of Dan writhing in pleasure as Noah fucked him, off of his mind. He wanted so badly to know what it felt like. 

Noah had just finished his shower and was wearing just his towel, when his phone rang. It was Dan. Noah had thought about calling Dan after masturbating, so he wasn't wound so tight and they could actually have a proper conversation. But Dan was calling now and Noah thought, perfect, he'll just get off with Dan then. But for some reason Dan was not calling a video call. Noah answered.

 _"Hi, Dan"_ , his voice sounded gravely and he cleared his throat.

 _"Hi. How are you?"_ Dan sounded a little worried. He knew Noah was going to talk to Clare after lunch.

_"I'm fine. Just... It's been a long day.."_

_"But are you okay? Are you at home?"_

_"Yeah, I'm home and I'm okay. Don't worry."_

_"Hm. Well, you sound miserable. Have you been crying?"_

_"I... Yeah. Yeah I have."_

_"Oh no, honey.. have you eaten anything?"_

_"Not since lunch"_

_"But... You are alone right now?"_ Dan asked carefully. He sounded so hesitant, almost... insecure and Noah's heart ached. Of course Dan was worried what would happen between him and Clare. It would have been so easy to just fall into bed with her. Just forget about everything and go through the familiar routine of having sex with her. If not for the fact that Noah was madly and completely and irrevocably in love with Dan.

 _"Yes, Dan, of course I'm alone. I didn't... I wouldn't..." I love you_ , his brain was screaming.

 _"Good"_ , Dan sounded relieved.

 _"I miss you"_ , Noah said.

 _"Me too."_

Suddenly Noah's doorbell was ringing.

_"Oh shit, someone's at the door. I need to get dressed...."_

Noah was picking up a t-shirt and some sweatpants from his cupboard and removing his towel, when the doorbell rang again.

Oh god, what if it was Clare, coming back to beg for him to stay with her. He couldn't deal with that now. He couldn't see her heartbroken expression. Maybe he should just pretend he wasn't there. But why would Clare be ringing the doorbell, she has a key. Noah was spiraling when he heard Dan's calm voice in is ear.

 _"Noah. Just come open the door"_ , he could hear Dan was smiling.

_"Wait..what!?"_

Noah wrapped the towel back around his hips and practically ran to the door. He took a deep breath and opened.

And there was Dan, looking strikingly sexy in his raven hair, black thick frames, black leather jacket and tight black jeans. He was smiling widely and carrying two pizza boxes on his left hand and a bag on his right hand. Noah was speechless. 

Dan always looked effortlessly sexy, but there was something so hot about this look, that Noah's mouth went dry and his dick gave a twitch under the towel.

 _"Can I come in?"_ Dan asked, still smiling. He knew exactly how hot he was and how it affected Noah. And he was clearly enjoying it.

 _"Yeah, come. Come in"_ , Noah said, stepping aside. Dan walked in and right pass Noah. Noah was still shocked that Dan was actually here. He closed the door, Dan lowered the pizzas carefully on the coffee table and dropped his bag on the floor and turned back to Noah. His eyes were roaming Noah's half naked body appreciatively.

Dan stepped closer and Noah opened his arms. Dan stepped into Noah's embrace and took Noah's face between his hands. Noah's hair was wet and Dan caught a drop from Noah's cheek with his thumb. Dan was looking at Noah's eyes and frowning. 

_"You poor baby"_ , he said.

And Noah couldn't take it anymore. He surged foreward and caught Dan's lips with an open mouthed kiss. They kissed for a while, Dan's hands going from Noah's face to his chest and then around to his back. The kiss was turning heated and Noah felt his dick filling up, pressing against Dan's groin. Suddenly Dan broke the kiss, stepping back and holding Noah at an arms length. Noah's dick was only half hard, but it was tenting the towel obscenely. Dan's eyes fell on it and he groaned throwing his head back. 

_"Fuck! No. We're going to eat and we're going to talk. You have had a really emotional day and I came here to comfort you."_

He looked back at Noah.

Noah smirked, _"Are you sure that's what you want to do...?"_ he untucked the towel slowly and let it fall on the floor.

 _"Oh fuck you Noah, that's not fair"_ , Dan laughed.

Noah laughed, too and picked the towel back up from the floor but didn't bother wrapping it around himself.

_"Now go put on some clothes and come and eat. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since the plain this afternoon."_

Noah turned to head in the bedroom and Dan gave him a slap on the ass.

They ate in relative silence, until there were only a few pieces left and Dan asked

_"Do you want to tell me about it?"_

_"There's really not much to tell"_ , Noah answered. But he told Dan everything else, but the part where he had said he was in love with Dan and Clare had told him to tell Dan that. Talking about that afternoon brought all the feelings to the surface again. All the guilt over the hurt and heartbreak he had caused. All the finality of the word divorce. The realisation that his relationship with Clare was truly over. He would miss his best friend. It was like he and Clare spoke the same language and she was always able to understand him from just half a word. He wasn't doubting his decision, he knew he didn't want to continue to be married to her or to have a romantic relationship with her, but their lives and their families had been so intertwined and now all that would change and it was a scary thing. Noah was quietly crying as he explained all this to Dan, who was listening intently and offering comforting touches, but not saying much. Noah ended up sobbing against Dan's shoulder while Dan was holding him tight and kissing his head. 

_"Come on, let's go to bed. You've had a long day"_ , Dan said quietly.

Noah sat up straight and wiped his eyes.

 _"Okay"_ , he said.

They both stripped down to their underwear and crawled under the covers. Noah was glad he had changed the sheets when he came back home. It had just felt wrong to sleep in the sheets that still smelled like Clare. Dan wrapped himself around Noah's back and held him tight, giving small kisses to his neck and shoulders. Dan slid his thigh between Noah's thighs and intertwined their fingers on top of Noah's chest. Noah felt so safe and cared for and he loved Dan so much he was about to burst with it.

They were quietly breathing and Noah thought Dan had fallen asleep already, when he stirred, pushing his hips lightly against Noah's ass. That small movement set a fire in Noah and suddenly he needed Dan so much. He needed to feel him and touch him. Noah pushed his ass back and rolled his hips in slow circles. He could hear Dan's breath hitch and his hand over Noah's tightened and he pressed Noah's hand against the mattress, turning Noah more on his stomach. Dan ground down with his hips and Noah could feel Dan's cock filling up.

Dan bit down gently into Noah's shoulder and when Noah moaned, he bit a little harder. Dan was practically pinning Noah down on the mattress and Noah loved that feeling. This was exactly what he needed right now. He needed to let go of the control and be allowed to just be in the moment. He wanted to be able to empty his head of all else that wasn't Dan and this moment they were sharing. All he wanted was to give and receive pleasure, to share the pleasure with his lover. Noah was fully hard now and it felt like Dan was too. The thin layers of cotton separating Dan's cock from Noah's ass. Noah needed more. He wanted all of Dan. Wanted to feel him.

 _"Dan... Fuck me"_ , he asked.

_"Are you sure? We don't have to..."_

_"I'm sure. I need you. Dan, please."_

_"You're very emotional right now. Maybe now is not the right...."_

_"Now is exactly the right time. I need you now. Dan, I trust you"_ , _I love you_ , his brain added.

 _"Okay. Okay, just... Let me get the...stuff from my bag"_ , Dan scrambled out of the bed and returned with lube and a condom. Noah had turned to his back and Dan lowered himself on top of Noah and they started kissing passionately.

After a while Dan stood up and removed his underwear, revealing his hard cock. Then he crawled back to bed and removed Noah's underwear. He sat on his knees between Noah's legs and lowered his lips on Noah's hard cock. He gave it sloppy kisses from root to tip and then twirled his tongue around the head. He wrapped his lips around it and and bobbed his head a few times. He then released Noah's cock and put his own finger in his mouth, making it wet. Then he slowly moved the finger behind Noah's balls and down to his rim. He was just massaging the rim lightly with his wet finger and taking Noah's cock back into his mouth. He kept going for a while, until Noah was panting hard, trying to push his ass on Dan's finger.

 _"Are you ready?"_ Dan asked, looking Noah in the eyes.

 _"Yes"_ , was Noah's immediate answer, _"please."_

 _"Okay. Turn around for me"_ , Dan instructed. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Noah's hips. Noah was about to get up on his hands and knees.

_"No babe, lie down. It'll be easier for you to relax. Trust me. I won't hurt you."_

_"I trust you"_ , Noah said and lied down on his stomach. Noah heard the click of the lube bottle opening, then felt Dan gently kissing his ass cheek. 

_"Just relax okay. Remember to breathe."_

Then a slick lube covered finger pressed against his rim. Dan was pressing down and rubbing the rim in small circles. He let his other hand slide slowly from Noah's ass up his back, following it's path with soft kisses. He draped himself over Noah and started kissing his shoulders. Noah turned his head so that they could kiss and as their tongues started sliding together, Dan pressed his finger slowly inside Noah. It surprised Noah how easily the finger slid in and there was no pain, just pressure. Dan kept slowly moving his finger in and out of Noah, while burying his other hand in Noah's curls. He was tugging just a little bit, more like just holding it tight in his grip, but it sent a surge of pleasure down Noah's spine. Noah needed to feel more of Dan. 

_"Give me another. I'm ready for it"_ , Noah said.

Dan sat up again, added some lube and pushed in another finger alongside the first one. The pressure felt so good. Noah's cock was throbbing and leaking on the pillow under his hips. Dan bit his ass gently while he was getting a rhythm with the two fingers inside Noah. The pleasure Noah was experiencing was something not exactly unexpected but still all new. Then Dan started curling his fingers inside Noah, searching for Noah's prostate. Noah felt a rapidly growing warm pleasure spreading from inside himself.

His dick grew impossibly harder and Noah started moaning. Soon Dan's long fingers were giving Noah jolts of pleasure on every stroke. It was almost overwhelming, on the verge of being too much. But at the same time he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more. He wanted all of Dan. 

_"Give me more"_ , he sounded desperate to his own ears. _"Please, I need more.."_

Dan added a third finger and the stretch was so much. Noah felt so open and exposed and vulnerable and he loved it. He wanted to give Dan everything. Noah's moaning was almost constant now. He couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to. And he really didn't want to. He wanted to lose control or rather give Dan the control.

 _"Fuck me, Dan, fuck me. Fuck me"_ , he started chanting.

_"Sure you feel ready?"_

_"Yes. Please. I need you."_

Dan pulled out his fingers and Noah could hear the condom wrapper being ripped and the click of the lube bottle. Then Dan was lining himself up with Noah's hole and slowly, carefully pushing the head of his cock in. Noah took deep breaths, trying to adjust. Then Dan was back on top of him, searching his mouth for a kiss. They kissed and then Dan was pushing in slowly. The stretch was almost painful. Dan was so big and Noah was holding his breath.

 _"Shhh, breath, baby. Try to relax"_ , Dan whispered in his ear and kept kissing his cheek and neck and shoulder. Finally Dan bottomed out and asked Noah, _"Everything okay?"_

 _"So good"_ , Noah answered. _"You feel so good."_

 _"Right back at you, Noah"_ , Dan huffed a pained laugh. He was trying so hard to stay still and let Noah adjust.

 _"You can move"_ , Noah said. And Dan started rolling his hips first slowly and then faster. It felt like nothing Noah had ever experienced before. It felt so good. He felt free. He felt like he was floating. Nothing else existed than Dan moving inside of him, pressing his body on top of him, just Dan all around him, enveloping him. 

Dan reached for Noah's hands and intertwined their fingers and pressed Noah's hands on the mattress as he started really pounding into him. Dan bit Noah's shoulder and Noah gasped and moaned. And then there it was again, that unexplainable pleasure building inside of him, coursing through his veins. Dan was hitting his prostate with every thrust and Noah kept moaning and grunting. He felt out of control and he loved it. He didn't even realize he was grinding his hips against the pillow under him just to get some friction for his aching cock. Dan was grunting now too and his rhythm started faltering.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so close. I'm going to come soon"_ , Dan was saying.

_"Me too. I'm close, too. I need to come. Please..."_

Noah didn't really know what he was asking, but Dan suddenly sat up and pulled Noah with him, so that Noah was practically sitting on his lap, his knees bracketing Dan's thighs. Noah's cock was rock hard and leaking precome. Noah kept bouncing on Dan's cock and Dan kept thrusting up to him. 

_"Touch yourself. Make yourself come for me, baby"_ , Dan said into Noah's ear. And Noah grabbed his cock in his fist and started bumping. It took only about five strokes and then Noah was coming. Shooting come on the bed infront of him. Noah's eyes rolled back when his orgasm hit him and his whole body shivered. He could hardly register his hole tightening around Dan's cock and then Dan crying out his name as he came, spilling into the condom. They were both sweaty and breathing hard. Dan wrapped his arms around Noah and kept holding him close for a long moment, kissing up the side of his neck.

 _"Are you okay?"_ He asked quietly.

_"Yeah, I am very okay. I don't think I've ever been better to be honest."_

_"Hm. Good. I'm glad"_ , Dan said, then continued, _"I wasn't too rough or anything?"_

 _"You were perfect." I love you_ , his brain was yelling. And Noah was so ready to tell Dan, but he wasn't sure if this was the right time...or position. He did really want to look Dan in the eyes as he said it.

 _"We should clean up"_ , Noah said instead.

Next morning they were sitting at the table opposite to each other, eating breakfast. 

_"So, what do you want to do today?"_ Dan was asking.

Noah couldn't wait any longer. He had to get this out of his chest.

_"Dan, this thing between us, it's changed my life and I..."_

_"I know, Noah, I'm sorry. I... understand if you need to take some time on your own. I didn't mean to assume..."_

_"What? Dan, no. I'm not saying that at all. God, I'm so glad that you're here."_

_"Okay. Good. I'm glad, too."_

_"But..."_

_"Oh god, I knew there was a but."_

_"...but, there's something I need you to know. And there's also something I need to know."_

_"What? What do you need to know?"_

_"Is this"_ , he gestured between the two of them, _"a relationship. I mean... are we in a relationship?"_

_"Do you want us to be?"_

_"It kind of feels like we are"_ , Noah gave a nervous laugh.

_"What's the other thing? That you want me to know?"_

_"Okay... So..."_ Noah grabbed Dan's hand on the table.

 _"Are you breaking up with me?"_ Dan tried to joke but he looked nervous.

_"No! I mean, we'd have to first establish that we are together.."_

_"Noah, where is this going?"_

Noah took a deep breath. _"What I'm trying to say is that... I'm in love with you, Dan. And... God, I hope that doesn't scare you away. I'm really hoping I have a chance here. I want to be with you. I want this. I... I love you, Dan."_

Noah could see tears in Dan's eyes. Dan swallowed.

_"Okay. Wow, okay. Noah, I..."_

_"I know it may seem too soon. Or sudden. But, Dan, I've known you many years and I've been attracted to you from the start and I started falling for you pretty soon after. I've just been an idiot. Not able to face those feelings. But I have now. I've faced my feelings and I am so sure of them. I am so in love with you. Hell, I'm crazy about you. You're such an amazing amazing person and I'd like a chance to try and make you happy."_

_"Noah... Noah... Can I talk now? Please?"_

_"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, go ahead."_

_"Noah, I think.... I love you, too. I do feel happy with you. I've wanted this for so long. I just never thought it could ever happen. So this feels like a dream to me. I keep asking myself if this is real. If this is really happening. So it's a little overwhelming to me. But yes, god yes, I want you. I want this."_

_"Oh thank god"_ , Noah released a deep breath. He was still holding Dan's hand. Dan stood up, and walked the two steps to where Noah was sitting. He lifted Noah's chin up and leaned down to kiss him. Noah opened his mouth and then their tongues were sliding against each other. Noah pulled Dan on his lap, Dan's thighs straddling him. Dan yelped and Noah chuckled, but then his hands were on Dan's thighs. He moved his hands to Dan's ass and squeezed. Dan ground down on Noah's lap and Noah could feel his dick responding. They were both wearing just sweats and Noah slid his hands inside Dan's pants, feeling his bare ass.

 _"Mm, I could get used to this"_ , he said against Dan's lips.

 _"Well, don't get too used to it, honey, I'm still leaving in two days"_ , Dan breathed out while Noah was kissing his throat.

_"I know, don't remind me."_

_"Hey"_ , Dan pulled back to look Noah in the eyes, _"we'll make this work. I promise. I've waited too long to let this go now."_

_"I know we will. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_


End file.
